harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie
---- ''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, |Dernière=''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Le collège '''Poudlard', école de sorcellerie , est un établissement formant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers britanniques à l'art et à la pratique de la magie. Il est situé en Écosse. Poudlard est un large château de sept étages supportés par la magie, avec de nombreuses tours ainsi que de très profonds donjons. Le château a été construit par Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Description Extérieurement, le château ressemble à ceux mentionnés dans les contes de fée. Les pièces communes principales sont : *La Grande Salle, thumb|center|250px|Plan de Poudlard dessiné pour [[Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie|le 8ème film.]] *Les salles communes de chaque maison, *Les salles de classes, *Les bureaux des professeurs, celui de Rusard et celui du directeur, *La bibliothèque, *Plusieurs toilettes (incluant celles de Mimi Geignarde), à différents étages et pour chacun des deux genres, *Les salles de bains (incluant celle des Préfets). Une multitude d'endroits secondaires sont aussi présents : *L'infirmerie, *Les couloirs, *Les 142 escaliers magiques, *Les cuisines, *La Chambre des Secrets, située dans les profondeurs du château *La Salle sur Demande, *La volière, *Les cachots, *La salle des trophées, *Plusieurs passages secrets, *La lingerie, *Plusieurs placards à balais. Localisation et accès Poudlard se situe dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni, en Écosse.Dans Les Animaux fantastiques, J.K. Rowling fait référence à une rumeur selon laquelle une colonie d'Acromentules se serait établie en Écosse. Cette rumeur est confirmée par Ron et Harry qui prennent pour référence leur escapade dans la Forêt interdite en 1993. On peut donc en conclure que la Forêt interdite se trouve en Écosse et par extension Poudlard également. L'endroit est décrit comme montagneux et est situé à proximité d'un lac. L'école se situe également non loin de Pré-au-Lard, un village exclusivement habité par des sorciers. thumb|Les premières années en barques. Le château de Poudlard est incartable, il n’apparaît jamais sur une carte géographique. Les élèves de première année sont conduits au château en barques alors que les autres élèves y accèdent en diligences. Ces dernières remontent une longue route qui contourne le lac et qui se termine devant les grilles de fer forgé du portail de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il existe aussi huit passages secrets qui conduisent hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard dont sept sont visibles depuis la Carte du Maraudeur. Le dernier fût construit en 1998 par la Salle sur Demande. Argus Rusard et les jumeaux Weasley semblent faire partie de ceux qui les connaissent. *Dans le château, on retrouve : **Un passage caché derrière un miroir du quatrième étage, rendu impraticable suite à un éboulement. **Un passage caché sous la statue d'une sorcière borgne et qui mène à la boutique Honeydukes de Pré-au-Lard. **Un passage dans la salle sur demande menant à "La Tête de Sanglier", une auberge de Pré-au-Lard. *Dans le Parc du château, on retrouve : **Un passage sous le Saule cogneur menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Protection spéciale thumb|right|250px|Poudlard vu par les [[Moldus.]] Le château est invisible aux Moldus, car il est protégé par un sortilège. En effet, si un Moldu s'approche de Poudlard il ne verra que des ruines et poursuivra son chemin. Il est également protégé des Forces du Mal. Il est par exemple impossible pour un sorcier de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les mesures de sécurité furent renforcées à partir de 1996 après l'annonce du retour officiel de Voldemort. Mais ces dernières n'empêchèrent pas les Mangemorts de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école car il existe une faille dans le système : il s'agit de l'Armoire à disparaître de la Salle sur Demande. Drago Malefoy en était le responsable. Histoire Moyen Âge Le collège Poudlard a été construit au Pottermore : The origins of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, alors que les sorciers souffraient encore de persécution de la part des Moldus. Les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque, amis de longue date, décident de s'unir pour créer un lieu d'épanouissement, d'apprentissage pouvant également servir de refuge aux sorciers. Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard bâtissent leur propre école de sorcellerie, qu'ils baptisent "Poudlard" et partent très vite à la recherche de sorciers possédant les aptitudes nécessaires pour enseigner la magie aux élèves. Mais les premières divergences apparaissent. En effet, les différences de point de vue concernant le choix des élèves et les matières enseignées se multiplient, l'école est alors divisée en quatre maisons distinctes. Chaque maison prend le nom de son fondateur. Les quatre fondateurs, dont les jours sont comptés, ont l'idée de donner à un chapeau ensorcelé le pouvoir de répartir chaque nouvel élève dans la maison qui lui correspond. Malgré tout, les tensions s'intensifient. Salazar Serpentard refuse catégoriquement l'admission d'enfants nés-Moldus, personnes qui, selon lui, ne sont pas dignes d'étudier la magie. À l'inverse, les trois autres fondateurs s'opposent et insistent pour que tous puissent se former. Serpentard quitte finalement le château, non sans raison. Aujourd'hui encore, les tensions entre les maisons, en particulier entre les élèves de Gryffondor et ceux de Serpentard, sont toujours aussi vives. Au cours du , Poudlard se dote d'un système de canalisation moldu. Auparavant, il suffisait aux sorciers de faire disparaître leurs besoins par magie.Pottermore 1927 En 1927, Torquil Travers se rend à Poudlard pour interroger Albus Dumbledore sur les raisons pour lesquelles Norbert Dragonneau est en déplacement en France. 1942 - 1943 L'existence de l'école est menacée deux fois à cause de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. La première fois qu'elle fut ouverte était en 1942, quand Tom Jedusor, héritier de Salazar Serpentard ainsi que l'homme qui deviendrait Lord Voldemort, ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets lors de sa cinquième année. Quand une élève nommée Mimi Geignarde est tuée, le ministère de la Magie menace de fermer l'école. Alors que Tom passe son temps dans un orphelinat moldu lorsqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard, il ne veut pas que l'école soit fermée. Il fait alors en sorte que Rubeus Hagrid soit jugé coupable du meurtre de Mimi. 1991 - 1992 thumb|[[Voldemort fusionné à Quirrell.]] En 1991, Harry Potter fait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Déjà populaire pour être celui qui vainquit Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, il commence rapidement à chercher les secrets de la Pierre philosophale qui a été cachée dans l'école. Harry découvre que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Quirinus Quirrell, était un corps utilisé par Voldemort, qui voulait la pierre afin de récupérer son corps et lui donner la vie éternelle. souffre d'une série de situations délicates dans la chambre souterraine dans le but d'empêcher le vol de la pierre par Severus Rogue, qu'ils croyaient être le voleur, alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Quirrell. Harry découvrit ce dernier dans la chambre, qu'il réussit à vaincre et, par la même occasion, empêcher Voldemort de s'approprier la pierre. 1992 - 1993 thumb|Le message indiquant la réouverture de la Chambre. En 1992, la Chambre des Secrets est ouverte à nouveau par Ginny Weasley, sous l'influence d'un livre écrit par nulle autre que Jedusor. Le livre permet aux mémoires de Tom de posséder Ginny, qui peut ouvrir la Chambre une seconde fois. Lucius Malefoy, désirant le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait placé le livre dans son chaudron de livres d'école, sans savoir que c'était un Horcruxe. Son but est de ruiner la réputation de quelques grands sorciers, incluant Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley, l'homme qui est en faveur de la protection des Moldus. Seulement, Harry Potter découvre la vérité et détruit le livre ainsi que le Basilic, mettant du même coup terme aux deux complots malsains. 1993 - 1994 thumb|left|La tableau de la [[Grosse dame déchiré.]] En 1993, Sirius Black s'échappe d'Azkaban. Black y avait été emprisonné durant douze ans pour le meurtre de douze Moldus ainsi que de Peter Pettigrow avec un seul sort. Il avait été aussi reconnu coupable de la trahison envers James et Lily Potter, en indiquant leur position à Voldemort. Il devient apparent que Black était à la recherche de Harry, car, il pense que le tuer donnerait du pouvoir à Voldemort. Black entre dans l'école deux fois. La première fois, il agresse la Grosse dame, et une autre fois à l'aide de la liste des mots de passe perdue par Neville. rencontrent Black dans la Cabane Hurlante avec leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Remus Lupin, qui était ami avec Black durant le temps où ils étaient élèves de Poudlard. Il sait que Black est innocent et que Peter avait commis les choses dont Black avait été faussement accusé. Black est en réalité revenu dans le seul but de tuer Pettigrow. Sachant que Black est innocent, Lupin se joint à ce dernier pour tuer Peter. Cependant, Harry décide d'épargner Pettigrow en voulant le livrer aux Détraqueurs. Mais Peter parvient à se sauver et retourne plus tard auprès de Voldemort pour lui donner de l'aide, afin qu'il puisse regagner son pouvoir. Black est capturé par Rogue. Harry et Hermione retournent dans le temps pour sauver Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, ainsi que Black pendant que Ron se remet de sa blessure à la jambe à l'infirmerie. 1994 - 1995 thumb|Le [[bal de Noël.]] Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers recommence avec cette fois-ci plus de mesures de sûreté. Barty Croupton Jr., sous l'apparence de l'Auror Alastor Maugrey grâce au Polynectar, réussit à faire entrer Harry dans le tournoi en ajoutant son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, ce qui lui garantirait sa place dans le tournoi. La participation de Harry dans le tournoi lui cause une grande année de misère, car, les représentants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, mais aussi les élèves de Poudlard, pensent qu'il est un tricheur. C'est grâce à l'aide reçue par Croupton Jr. et son influence sur des elfes de maison qu'il parvient à arriver à la fin du tournoi en s'emparant avec Cedric Diggory du Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Mais cet objet ayant été changé en Portoloin par Croupton Jr., les deux champions se retrouvent dans un cimetière. Cedric est tué par Peter Pettigrow sous les ordres de Voldemort, qui retrouve sa forme physique en utilisant le sang d'Harry ainsi qu'une potion de magie noire. Après avoir échappé une fois de plus à Voldemort, Harry avertit tout le monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Après cette révélation, Dumbledore décide de reformer l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous apprennent ensuite que Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par Voldemort. 1995 - 1996 thumb|175px|Dolores Ombrage, la [[Grande Inquisitrice.]] Poudlard est menacé encore plus lorsque le ministère de la Magie commence à implanter les décrets d'éducation en 1995, qui ont pour but de ruiner Albus Dumbledore. Dolores Ombrage, la nouvelle enseignante de défense contre les forces du Mal, est le centre de ce plan. Avec la réforme scolaire, elle prend lentement le contrôle de Poudlard, et remplace éventuellement Dumbledore en tant que directrice. Mais grâce à l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger et des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore, Ombrage est renversée. Le ministère de la Magie n'a aucun autre choix que d'accepter le fait que Voldemort est de retour et Ombrage se voit expulsée de l'école. 1996 - 1997 Le nouveau ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour ordonne aux Aurors de protéger Poudlard contre les forces du mal. En 1997, Poudlard est attaqué par un groupe d'élite de Mangemorts. Drago Malefoy est forcé de rejoindre les camps de Lord Voldemort, terrifié par ce dernier et ayant peur de perdre sa vie et sa famille. De ce fait, la sécurité de Dumbledore est hautement compromise, et ce dernier est finalement tué par Severus Rogue. Suivant cette horrible tragédie, le professeur McGonagall devient directrice de l'école en tant qu'intérim, car la sécurité de l'établissement ne tient qu'à un fil. Rien ne garantit que Poudlard resterait ouvert. Finalement, il est décidé de laisser les gouverneurs décider des procédures établies. 1997 - 1998 thumb|right|Rogue devient directeur de Poudlard. Le ministère de la Magie est renversé par Voldemort et ses partisans. Poudlard reste ouvert, mais, il y a de nouvelles lois afin que seuls les élèves de Sang-Pur soient acceptés et pour cela, des tests de sang sont réalisés. Ce faisant, Voldemort peut alors garder un œil sur le monde de la magie tout entier. Il peut surveiller les sorciers qui avaient du sang de Moldu et les tuer avant même qu'ils aient pris connaissance de leurs pouvoirs magiques. L'étude des Moldus, enseigné par la Mangemort Alecto Carrow, est instruite de façon à faire comprendre aux élèves que les Moldus sont la pire race au monde, et devient obligatoire, tandis que les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal deviennent des cours d'Art de la magie noire, enseigné par le frère d'Alecto, Amycus Carrow, qui apprend aux étudiants des sortilèges illégaux. Severus Rogue fut préalablement nommé directeur à la mort de Dumbledore, et les Carrow sont nommés adjoints de Rogue. Bataille de Poudlard C'est le 2 mai 1998 que la bataille de Poudlard prend place. Poudlard encaisse d'énormes pertes et dommages durant cette guerre. Plusieurs zones du bâtiment principal ainsi que des zones adjacentes prennent feu ou explosent. Le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard a été largement détruit par le feu. La bataille se termine par un grand nombre de victimes dans chacun des deux camps adverses. Grâce à Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort est finalement détruit à jamais, et la paix est restaurée. Minerva McGonagall retrouve une fonction de directrice et Harry est présenté comme un véritable héros. Entre 1998 et 2017 Après la bataille, Poudlard est reconstruit et le château est toujours ouvert en 2017. Minerva McGonagall prend sa retraite de directrice, le système des maisons est remis en place et beaucoup des descendants des étudiants précédents rejoignent à leur tour Poudlard. Neville Londubat devient professeur de botanique après avoir pris sa retraite d'Auror. Esprit des fondateurs Héraldique L'écusson représente un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle, entourant la lettre H (Hogwarts qui signifie Poudlard), symboles des quatre maisons réunies pour former cette école. Devise de Poudlard La devise de l'école est la suivante : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. *Traduction française: Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. *Traduction anglaise : Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Hymne de Poudlard Il est chanté au moins une fois par an, en début d'année par les élèves. Voici les paroles : «''Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard'' Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, On veut avoir la tête bien pleine Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne Qui mijote dans nos crânes Oblige-nous à étudier Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.» Personnel de Poudlard Poudlard possède nombre de professeurs doués et sages. Beaucoup sont sorciers mais il existe des exceptions tels que Firenze, le centaure ou bien encore Cuthbert Binns qui est un fantôme. Chacun est spécialisé dans un domaine qui lui est propre. En dehors du corps enseignant, on retrouve une petite équipe de personnes qui veille au bien être de ses occupants. Concernant les élèves Inscriptions Les sorciers et sorcières sont inscrits à Poudlard dès leur naissance et reçoivent une lettre d'admission avant leur première rentrée, qui aura lieu à leurs onze ans révolus. Arrivée à Poudlard La rentrée se fait chaque . La coutume veut que les élèves prennent un train spécial pour se rendre à Poudlard. Ce dernier mène les élèves de la gare de King's Cross de Londres, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard en Écosse. Ils arrivent généralement à destination en fin de soirée, et sont accueillis par Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien de l'école. Par la suite, les élèves sont transportés, soit par bateaux magiques (exclusivement réservés aux élèves de première année), soit par des diligences tractées par des Sombrals. Plus tard, les élèves se réunissent ensemble au banquet de début d'année. Avant de commencer le festin, ils assistent à la cérémonie de la Répartition par le Choixpeau magique . Cérémonie de la Répartition Chaque année, les nouveaux élèves sont répartis dans quatre maisons lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition. C'est le Choixpeau magique qui décide dans quelle maison l'élève effectuera sa scolarité. Il a le choix entre : *Gryffondor, maison fondée par Godric Gryffondor *Serpentard, maison fondée par Salazar Serpentard *Poufsouffle, maison fondée par Helga Poufsouffle *Serdaigle, maison fondée par Rowena Serdaigle Ils y resteront jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Matières enseignées Tous les élèves doivent étudier sept matières : la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, l'histoire de la magie, la défense contre les forces du Mal, l'astronomie et la botanique. Les élèves de première année doivent également étudier les leçons de vol (sur balai).Pottermore Pour leur troisième année, les élèves doivent choisir un minimum de deux autres matières dans la liste suivante : l'arithmancie, l'étude des Moldus, la divination, l'étude des Runes ou/et les soins aux créatures magiques. Des matières très spécialisées, comme l'alchimie sont parfois proposées dans les deux dernières années, si la demande est suffisante. Vie à Poudlard Les maisons s'affrontent pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons qui se base sur un système de bons et de mauvais points. Le gagnant reçoit la coupe à la fin de l'année. Les élèves viennent à Poudlard par le Voie 9¾ à la gare de King's Cross. Autres activités Les élèves peuvent également faire partie de l'équipe de Quididitch de leur maison, excepté les élèves de première année. Les élèves peuvent également être membre d'un club ou d'une association. Examens Pour entrer dans la vie active, chaque élève doit avoir passé les épreuves des BUSE et des ASPIC, qui sont préparés dans cette école. Ces examens se déroulent à la fin de la cinquième et de la septième année d'études. Anecdotes *Dans la version anglaise originale, Poudlard s'appelle "Hogwarts". "Hogwarts" est une fleur et c'est d'ailleurs dans cette optique que J. K. Rowling a appelé son école ainsi. Par un heureux hasard, Hogwarts est également un mot verlan : wart hog, qui signifie phacochère. Wart veut dire verrue, et hog, porc. Jean-François Ménard a habilement transformé le nom de la célèbre école de sorcellerie en Poudlard. *Dans les six premiers films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]], les plans de vue de Poudlard sont filmés grâce à une grande maquette représentant le château. *Pour le tournage du dernier film, le château de Poudlard est fait numériquement pour la première fois, ce qui permit de travailler avec toutes les facettes de l'école puis d'en créer une version détruite. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *''Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit'' *'' '' *''Nouvelles de Poudlard : Pouvoir, Politique et Esprits frappeurs Enquiquinants'' *''Nouvelles de Poudlard : Héroïsme, Tribulations et Passe-temps Dangereux'' *''Poudlard : Le Guide Pas complet et Pas fiable du tout'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques (film)'' *''Les Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie (jeu)'' *''Les Animaux Fantastiques : Enquêtes dans le Monde des Sorciers'' *''Harry Potter : Secret à Poudlard'' *''Harry Potter: Magic Awakened'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références ca:Escola de Bruixeria Hogwarts da:Hogwarts Skole for Heksekunster og Troldmandskab de:Hogwarts de2:Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry es:Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería et:Sigatüüka Nõiduse ja Võlukunsti Kool fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu he:בית הספר הוגוורטס לכישוף ולקוסמות it:Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts ja:ホグワーツ魔法魔術学校 nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom pl:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie pt-br:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ru:Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс sr:Хогвортс sv:Hogwarts tr:Hogwarts uk:Гоґвортс vi:Học viện Ma thuật và Pháp thuật Hogwarts zh:霍格沃茨魔法学校 Catégorie:Poudlard